1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate generally to launchers and, more specifically, to launchers that launch soft impact projectiles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Launchers that launch projectiles have become popular among children and adults. There are many different projectile launcher variations and designs. Launchers that are capable of launching a plurality of projectiles without reloading have been found to be very popular. Some launchers eject projectiles with a burst of pressurized air or gas. For example, some paintball guns use pressurized CO2 canisters or cartridges to generate a burst of gas. Other launchers use a spring-loaded piston within a cylinder to generate a burst of air.
The projectiles typically used with paintball guns have a somewhat hard outer shell and marking paint within the shell. Being hit by such projectiles can be painful and, thus, such projectiles are not very suitable for use with soft impact projectile launchers. Furthermore, the marking paint within the projectile leaves a lasting residue upon impact. Other projectiles commonly used with projectile launchers are often made from foam or rubber. These materials do not easily decompose and are not friendly to the environment if used outdoors. Such projectiles are often shaped like bullets and are not spherical. Non-spherical shapes can make it difficult and tedious to load the projectiles into the launcher. Many launchers require the user to load the projectiles one at a time or after each launching. Therefore, the current projectiles and corresponding launchers are undesirable and unsuitable for many applications and a need exists for improved launchers and projectiles.